Goosebumps (film)
Goosebumps is a 2015 American horror comedy film directed by Rob Letterman and written by Darren Lemke from a story by Scott Alexander and Larry Karaszewski. The film is based on the children's horror book series of the same name by R. L. Stine and stars Jack Black, Dylan Minnette, Odeya Rush, Amy Ryan, Ryan Lee, and Jillian Bell. The plot follows a teenager trying to save his town with R. L. Stine's help after all monsters, demons and creatures from the Goosebumps franchise begin to escape from their books, wreaking havoc in the real world. Cast * Jack Black as R. L. Stine, a single father with a secret past, whom Hannah lives with. ** Black also voices Slappy the Dummy (a living ventriloquist dummy from the Night of the Living Dummy books, who Avery Lee Jones provided the puppeteer work for) and Brent Green (the invisible boy from My Best Friend is Invisible). ** R. L. Stine appears as, ironically, Mr. Black, the new drama teacher at Madison High School that Black's Stine encounters in the hallway. He was credited as "Hallway Player". * Dylan Minnette as Zachary "Zach" Cooper, R. L. Stine's new neighbor. * Odeya Rush as Hannah Stine, Stine's adopted daughter, Zach's new neighbor and love interest, secretly Hannah Fairchild from The Ghost Next Door. * Amy Ryan as Gale Cooper, Zach's mother who becomes the vice-principal at Madison High School. * Ryan Lee as Champ, Zach's new friend. * Jillian Bell as Lorraine Conyers, Zach's aunt and Gale's sister. * Halston Sage as Taylor, a popular student at Madison High School whom Champ has a crush on and will become his love interest. * Ken Marino as Coach Carr, the gym teacher at Madison High School who hits on Gale. * Timothy Simons as Officer Stevens, a police officer that works for the Madison Police Department. * Amanda Lund as Officer Brooks, a police officer trainee that works for the Madison Police Department and is partnered with Officer Stevens. * Steven Krueger as Davidson, a popular student at Madison High School. * Keith Arthur Bolden as Principal Garrison, the principal of Madison High School. * Karan Soni as Mr. Rooney * Kumail Nanjiani as Foreman Reception Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 77% based on 159 reviews, with an average rating of 6.36/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Goosebumps boasts more than enough of its spooky source material's kid-friendly charm to make up for some slightly scattershot humor and a hurried pace." References Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s children's films Category:2010s comedy horror films Category:2010s fantasy-comedy films Category:2010s monster movies Category:2015 3D films Category:2015 films Category:2015 horror films Category:American 3D films Category:4D films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American animated fantasy films Category:American animated horror films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American films Category:American monster movies Category:Animated comedy films Category:Children's horror films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Dark fantasy films Category:English-language films Category:Films about books Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about writers Category:Films based on American horror novels Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films based on works by R. L. Stine Category:Films directed by Rob Letterman Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Films set in Delaware Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Giant monster films Category:Ghost films Category:Goosebumps Category:Horror adventure films Category:Original Film films Category:Self-reflexive films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Werewolves in film Category:Yeti in fiction Category:Screenplays by Darren Lemke